objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Operation: Thunder Mountain Offensive
Overview It's 24th of September, 2011. In a deserted, inhibited, ironic wasteland named "Sagebrush Clement", an agency with the acronym "R.D.V" rises from an underground factory, with the goal to elaborate all lives on Earth with the help of what they called "The Ultimate Weapon", that is until an insurgent force unearthed the plans. Deemed now as "heroes", "rebellion" and "morons", their main and only objective is to stop the R.D.V from initiating their foolproof plans, while the opposite does the same, clockwise. This fan fiction was created by User:Phuocphuc46. Chapter 1: Unintended MG 34: You got a cigar? Earphones: How could you be so disengaged? You know since "they" showed up, all of our bases went to hell. MG 34: Oh come on, our barrack is in a wasteland. If there was anyone, we would have seen them 9 minutes ago. You are being too prudent. I'm getting a drink. It's hot out here. Earphones: I'm warning you. ..... Pure silence. Earphones: Hello? You here? Damn it,.... Carcano: This is AX-3378. What is your code number? Earphones: This is XZ-2945-32/8. We are the guard outside the barrack's entrance number 3, and one of our- ARGFFHHH Carcano: XZ-2845-32/8, can you hear? I repeat, XZ-2- ???: You would better be hiding that head of yours. (Explosions, alarm sounds going off) Carcano:... hell. Attention all agents, there is an intruder at south entrance number 3, I want all agents there immediately. (While the battle is raging on, two figures in an armored truck is seen, watching the scenes though a computer.) Marker: Ahhhh..... Nothing is better than this. Stealin' weapon, cash, gadg', and r' still seen as heroes! Saw: Don't get your dreams up here. If we failed to stole those things, death is one step closer to taking our heads. Marker: Ahhh, mah' friends, you're been' too pessimistic! I'm sure they don't have the darn guts to do it! Saw: Talking like you, every objects would be an idiot. I think the nickname "morons" they gave us came when they were looking at you. Marker: Least I was better than you! You just sit 'ere, do no darn. Did you got a bullet in your thoart? No. Saw: We got the signals. Ready to charge. (Back to the barrack, where a mysterious figure, wearing a hood, standing before piles of dead bodies, and next to the last survivor of the barrack.) Carcano: Wh- who the hell are you? This is impossible, the barrack, it was meant to be... ???: Indestructible? Wanna hear a last joke? I thought so too. Not. (Gunshot) ???: Hopefully they will redo the place. I don't think I like the red "paint" here, maybe white to fit with the gray floors. (The previous armored truck smashed itself into the walls, took them out, and also its hood.) ???: Damnit, I told you to use the front door! Marker: And we did tol' you to take them codes fore killin' them! See, now we gonn destroy the vault door, by smashing it! Saw: Roger that. Marker: So, Leafy, got any better plans? We been destroyin' 'racks, camps, factories, and you're the one doin' it all. I want the fun, too. Leafy: I was hoping you would get the points in doing all that. We are delaying the uses of the "ultimate weapon", until we can find a way to disable, once and for all. Marker: Now, you're gettin your heroes up 'gain! We are mercenaries, not soldiers! Leafy: We are. But they are better mercs than us. Think of it as a "friendly competition". Marker: Y'er all insane? We aren't heroes, we were formed to kill, not savin the darn' world! Leafy: You gonna have priorities. Saw: CROCKET 6 O' CLOCK! Marker: Dar- (BOOM!) And then everything fell into darkness. (Static sounds, radio signals are received) Cookie: Alpha, you heard me? Any survivors? Icicle: I know that the radio is jammed, but your calls are a little bit too late. Don't worry, all 3 survived, not the truck however. Too bad. Cookie: Take them and move. They will be there in any moment. Chapter 2: The Test ???: You sure they are "The Alpha"? Telescope: They might get themselves on the rock this time, but I guarantee you that they are. ???: They were, are and will be the most important squad of the "Alphabetical squads" of yours. You do know that this squad was formed to be much, much more significant then the others. You either will make some "modification" to them, or I will. Telescope: Words noted. I won't fail you. ???: You better not. (Scene: At a worn-down-on-the-outside hospital, where the trio are taken for treatment) Saw: *moan* Marker: Will 'er just stop? I'm ox in the ditch, and your' here, groaning like yer a damn zombie! Leafy: Hey, each one of us have at least one limb broken over here, so you might could have him some spaces? Marker: Listen Y'er, I would not be in this mess if I wasn't goin' with yer on this suicide mission. Yer know we were top priority, yer know I was- (Knock knock) Leafy: Com- Icicle: I hope I didn't out a wrench in your little "conversation". Marker: What yer here for? Another mission? Icicle: Good prediction, Mister Marker. Fortunately, it is. Saw: Argghhh..... We just got hit by a rocket! A DAMN ROCKET! Could you at least give us some time to patch ourselves up? Icicle: Certainly, if you wish to quit the force. Marker: What mumblin' yer talkin' 'bout? Icicle: *chuckle* Oh Mister Marker, I just can't resist laughing to that accent of yours. Makrer: YOU- Leafy: Major Icicle, I appreciate your formalities to us, but- Marker: MAJOR? Were' darn marines or somethin'? Leafy: - enough is enough. Cut to the chase - what's the mission? Icicle: I'm glad ONE of you asked. The mission is quite simple, one of our prime recruit, Dart, had been captured while going under cover. Self-explanatory, be quick. Saw: Ar- Gard-... Fine. Be quick we damn will. Icicle: That is what I call some enthusiasm. Go get them, "tiger". Leafy: Don't underestimate the things that we are going to do. Icicle: Dryer will be dying for you to get on the helicopter. Do not fail me, for the last time. (On the rooftop, where the helicopter base is stored) Dryer: There you three are. What took you so long, not that it's a surprise or anything. Saw: I guess you would already knew that OUR DAMN LEGS ARE BUST- Dryer: Woah, woah there, buds. Take it out on Mannequin or something. But now, off we go. (13:18, ABOVE PROSPECT PRISON FIRST GUARD TOWER, 14 MINUTES LATER) Radio: *static* -body hearing this, our - *static* Marker: Darn it, just change to a music channel or somethin'. Dryer: Very funny, let me listen to th- Radio: *static* -dio tower is under arial attack, we need- *static* Dryer: Hell. Guys, I reckon y'all walking from this point, I need to go back for the radio tower. We can't risk losing it. Saw: Oh look, we are up to our own again, such surprise. Blow me away. Chapter 3: Falkout Marker: So, wer' three-man army now, again, aren't we? Saw: Not that much of a surprise, if you ask me. Marker: Never ta me. What 'cha typin'? Saw: I'm picking up a signal on the guard tower. Maybe I could hack into their security cameras, see the inside and then replaced it with an image. Then they will never know who infiltrated their defences. Leafy: Hurry up. That idiot dropped us off in the middle of two guard towers. We could of been spotted by now. But not now. Marker: There' blind, or luck. Either, were' still alive, so nothing ta worry 'bout. Saw: Be quite guys,.... and girl. Leafy: Whatever. Saw: There we go, 3 in the command computers, 2 out, 1 operating a turret. 6 in total. Should be easy kill. Marker: And how, das fantzipantzen? Jump in the tower, tell 'em to turn 'round at one and kill 'em? Leafy: Nice plan. Could try it. Marker: 'Ey, I know yer insane, but this ain't serious. Tis my plans! Leafy: I have an idea. From your plan. Scene: Saw and Leafy climbing the guard tower's ladder, with Marker staying behind. Marker: Say goodbye to yer' kneecap, if this won't work... Saw: It will, trust me. My flash gernade will blind all of them. As long as the frag thrower has the required strength.... Marker: Yer' little.... you are gonna get a closed coffin after this. Key: Intruder below us! Spring: Sound the alarm, spastic! Leafy: Throw it! (A white-colored rectangle is seen in front of the guard's eyes, then, it explodes, leaving a white screen in the sky, bliding all in the tower.) Pencil Sharpener: Can't see anything! Saw: But I do. Lemme do it for you. (BAM, BAM, BAM) Wrench: Enemy spotted! (Wrench turns the turret towards the gunshots) Leafy: Reserves to praying when you can't see anything. (KRACK) Spring: You ain't getting away with this one! As Spring draws his gun, a massive amount of weight is thrown on his body.... It was Red Pen's body. Slipper: What 'Tis now... (Slipper accidently slipped out of the tower) Leafy: *sighs* Freakin' hippies... Marker: Up. Saw: See? Marker: No nothing. All luck. If there' intellect were high could have. Leafy: Luckily they weren't. Marker: Ay, who's on fire now? Saw: Prepare. This was only the second tower - and there were only 5 in it -, and we didn't even deal with the first, and it was this hard. Marker: Quit yer' mumblin'. Will show that "major" who's the ignorant moron now. (GFMGHHHHHH) Saw: SNIPER! Chapter 4: Army of One Saw: I'M PINNED DOWN! Marker: YER' GOT ANYTHING FUNNY TO SAY, CITY BOY? Saw: WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE! Leafy: ENOUGH! You two imbeciles give the sniper busy, I will take him down. Marker: Wha'- (Leafy jumps down from the tower) Slipper: oh...... my...... (KRACK) Leafy: Thanks for soften the fall, buds. (MFFFGGHHHHH) Leafy: Holy- Dice: There she is! (BANG BANG BANG) (A bullet merely hit Leafy in the torso, as she quickly prone herself from the bullet) Leafy: Ack- (BOOM) Dice: I'M DOWN! (BOOM) Dime: Hands up, you are out numbered! Leafy: Come get some, you wuss. Scene: Saw and Marker taking cover in the guard tower, being pinned by a sniper. Marker: Hey, member the trip to Boston I promised to take yer'? Saw: Sure, what time? Marker: I think wer' gonna go there by body bags, now that we have this situation. Saw: Aw come on. That's just a sniper. Marker: Sur. Not like a sniper rifle can destroy this freakin' computer. Saw: Wait. Let me try something. (Saw take out his pistol to shoot the sniper, only to miss, 7 times) Marker: War. That's nice. His heads still dry. No nothin'. Category:Phuocphuc46 Category:Fan Fiction Pages Category:Cancelled